Dark Hearts and Broken Dreams
by Riku.XIII
Summary: [MM, RikuxSora] Life at home seems all but peaceful now that our heroes have finally brought the world to safety, and that safety is being questioned when their Hearts seem to be turning on their friends and partners in a dark twist.


Okay, well, here goes my second Kingdom Hearts fic…I haven't finished my first yet. U.u But too bad…I was excited, because I got KHII, and had to write a fic because the characters are even more awesome in this game…plus, I don't have the first Kingdom Hearts game, and I haven't beat it. Don't you hate how stores don't re-stock?

Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And let me know if there are any errors, please.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own rights over any Disney/Sqenix/Final Fantasy characters.

* * *

+Dark Hearts and Broken Dreams+

"It's freezing, where are you taking me?" Sora shivered and rubbed his arms. He expected the reply he'd first gotten, but Riku said nothing. "Oh my –" He was interrupted by a hand over his mouth, none other than that of a redhead named Axel. Sora squirmed as he was suddenly lifted from under his legs and slung over Axel's shoulder. "Hey! Meanie…" he pouted, squishing his cheek against Axel's back.

"Sora, do you ever shut up?" Riku sighed and continued onwards through the cave.

"I just want to know what it is…" Sora whimpered, failing his attempt to kick Axel and sighing.

"It's called a hot spring." Riku retorted, stripping his winter clothes and sitting on the edge of the spring. "Mm…" he sighed in relaxation and lowered himself into the spring, sitting his chin and arms over the ledge.

By now Sora had been released, and he sat on the cold stone, his teeth chattering. "Come on, Sora, it's warm in here!" Riku grinned and dove under the water. Axel shrugged and soon removed his own layers, taking a running leap into the spring.

"Err…" Sora groaned as a wave of hot water was splashed over his head. Riku tossed his boxers at Sora and laughed as he sprung to the surface again. "Ugh!" Sora shrieked, chucking them away and gritting his teeth as he stood. "Now I remember why I didn't want to come." He sighed.

"Quit being a baby and get in!" Riku demanded, swimming to the ledge where Sora sat. "Don't make me." He smirked and grabbed at Sora's ankles.

"No!" Sora screamed, but Riku had already begun pulling his legs. "Okay! But let go!" he begged, digging his nails into the stone and crawling away.

Riku flicked his silver hair back and grinned as he watched Sora undress, tapping his fingers on the ledge. Oddly, Sora didn't seem to mind, and he slowly sunk down into the spring.

Axel waded over to the other two and smirked as Riku whispered to him. They both stared at Sora and grinned smugly. "What…?" Sora froze as the two approached. "No…no way!" he shook his head as he was backed into the corner.

"Aw, come on, join in the fun!" Riku snickered and dove under the water as Axel grabbed at Sora's hand and tickled his sides. "Ahaha...stop that! Axel!" he whimpered as Riku pulled his boxers down and came up again, waving them above Sora's head. Axel laughed and swam further off, waving his hands in the air.

"Go long!" he smirked, and Riku tossed the boxers over to him, grabbing Sora by the waist before he could bolt off.

Riku winked at Axel and pulled the Brunette against his body in a swift movement. Shrieking, Sora quickly slipped away from him and swam against the wall.

"Pervert!" he shuddered, holding himself and glaring at Riku.

The group's attention quickly wandered to Axel's ringing cell phone, and Axel shrugged, climbing out of the water.

"Yeah?" he asked, his slippery fingers clutching the phone. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute…yeah, yeah!" he hung up and pulled his clothes back on, shaking his head. "Leon needs help with the Christmas lights…and everyone else is out shopping. He said to be back for dinner, kiddies." He laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm not Leon's personal housemaid." Riku joked, smirking. Axel sighed and stumbled down the corner, trying to tie his boots before neglecting to finish and running off.

"He was sure in a hurry…think something's up?" Sora questioned, tapping his chin.

"It was probably Roxas, or he would've stayed." Riku suggested, floating in the water and closing his eyes. Sora tilted his head.

"Why would he leave so fast for Roxas…?" he obliviously asked. Sighing, Riku rolled his eyes and rested against the edge of the spring.

"You mean you haven't noticed how whipped Axel is over Roxas?" he asked. Sora blinked and shook his head. He smirked, "Actually, I thought you and him looked-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence." Riku ordered in a disgusted tone.

"Riku…?" Sora paused, chewing his lip. "What about me and Kairi?" he inquired, catching Riku off guard. He never really understood why, but the relationship had always bothered him. Clearly, he didn't mind being the one that Kairi didn't pick, but he couldn't think of any other reason. _Jealousy? Over Kairi…? No, but…over Sora? Definitely not. And not loneliness either…I'm independent. But what if there were feelings…not necessarily for Kairi, but feelings for…no. That couldn't be it. I could never betray Kairi like that._

"You guys are…perfect. For each other, I mean…" Riku finally mustered up, scratching his head and pretending a smile.

"It must really seem that way, huh?" Sora sighed and slinked down in the water. Frowning, Riku swam over and lifted his chin out of the water.

"No…that's _not _how it seems to me. But I can't be saying that, Sora. Kairi is my friend…I can't talk about this behind her back." He explained. Sora frowned and shook his head.

"What am I supposed to tell her…?" he asked, resting his head in the nape of Riku's neck. Riku sighed, "Tell her the truth. You have to do this on your own. Come on, we should go now… 'Leon' will be expecting us back." he winked.

Wading to the ledge, he pulled his boxers on and climbed out, drying himself off with a soft towel. Sora admired him from the spring, a firm smile crossing his lips. He couldn't really describe how he felt around Riku, but there was a warmth and protection he felt from the older boy that no one else could give him.

Riku tossed Sora his boxers when he finished up, and eyed the brunette climb out of the water as he slid his jeans on. "Here…" Riku bent over and grabbed the towel, handing it to Sora. "You'll freeze to death if you don't dry off."

Sora nodded and took the towel, wiping it across his body, face, and hair. He smiled and nodded to Riku, "Thanks." Before covering himself in his winter clothes again.

"Hm, and take this." Riku smirked, pulling his black toque over Sora's face. He laughed and spun the frantic boy around, covering his mouth to stay quiet as he ran off towards the entrance of the cave.

"Riku!" Sora groaned and tore the toque off, glaring in his direction and running after him. "You're not getting this back!" he shouted, pulling it over his dripping hair.


End file.
